Trina O'Dell
Say Cheese and Die - Again! is a sequel to Say Cheese and Die! and the 44th book in R.L. Stine's Goosebumps series. Plot The book starts with Greg in his English class being called upon by Mr. Saur, his English teacher, to report about what he did last summer. Greg describes Mr. Saur as a strict teacher who never laughs and is therefore, referred to as "Sourball" by Greg and his friends. Greg narrates what happened to him last summer with the evil camera, which then results in him being given an "F" on his assignment. Greg insists to his teacher that it's true. Mr. Saur challenges Greg to prove his story by showing him the evil camera. Greg is desperate to visit his cousins in the summer and in order to do so, he must improve his grades in English. Greg then plans to visit the Coffman House to retrieve the camera. He discusses this with his friends, Bird, Michael and Shari over lunch, who are against his will and try to discourage him from retrieving the camera, as it had done evil things to them last summer. Greg's classmates, Donny and Brian, start mocking Greg by making mock photos with their hands, quoting "Say Cheese and Die!" Later that night, Greg visits the Coffman House and upon his arrival, he discovers that the house has been cleared out. While searching for the camera in the debris, a kid named Jon catches him, thinking Greg is a thief. He soon realizes that this is not the case. Greg learns that Jon is the son of the new owner of the Coffman house. Greg finally finds the camera under a raccoon's dead body and Jon becomes curious as to why Greg is interested in it. Greg says that he must show it in class. Jon on the other hand, becomes interested in keeping the camera. While fighting for the camera, Greg accidently snaps Jon's picture. The photo then shows a long carpenter nail through Jon's foot. Jon thinks that the camera is a joke and Greg asks if he can borrow it for a while. Jon then runs off to find his father; however, he steps on a carpenter nail as predicted in the photo. Jon then is rushed to the hospital. The next day, Greg goes to school and is caught by Shari on the way. Greg tries to hide the camera from Shari unsuccessfully. They have an argument about Greg bringing the camera to school. This results in Greg accidentally snapping a picture of Shari while they fight for the camera. The picture then develops and appears to be a negative, leading the two to believe that the camera is broken. Shari then grabs the camera and takes a picture of Greg, which then develops into a picture of Greg appearing to look like an obese person. Greg then goes to English class, excited to show Mr. Saur his camera as proof for his assignment. He is welcomed by Mr. Saur's substitute, which makes him upset. He then decides to put the camera in his locker; however, he is caught by Donny and Brian after exiting the classroom. They torment him with the camera; however, are stopped by the principal. The next morning, Greg wakes up to find himself fatter in his pajamas. His mom disagrees, saying that his pajamas are always too tight for him. Greg finds out in school that Shari has lost weight. Over the following days, Shari loses more weight while Greg gains more. Mr. Saur arrives the following day and Greg shows him the camera which he ignores. He then makes his final decision, which is to give Greg a failing mark. Greg's parents insist that his weight gain is the result of some allergic reaction to something he ate. Shari and Greg, desperate for a solution, realize that if they make Greg's photo negative, there might be a chance of returning to their normal bodies. They rush to a photo shop where Greg's brother works. They find him and plead with him to reverse their pictures. Greg offers him all of his allowance, which his brother accepts. Greg's brother then reverses the pictures and the following day, Greg and Shari return to their normal bodies. Greg insists to Mr. Saur again to give him a passing mark for his assignment. Mr. Saur takes the camera and insists on taking a picture of Greg with his entire class. He then snaps the photo. It is unknown what happens to Greg and the rest of the class at the end of the book. TV adaptation changes *During the end of the episode, instead of taking a picture of the entire class Mr. Saur takes a picture of himself, which depicts him completly bald. He is impressed at the use of what he believes to be a trick photograph, until he reaches up and finds he really is losing his hair while the class laughs. File:Saycheeseanddieagain 1.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 2.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 3.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 4.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 5.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 6.jpg TV episode Trivia *This episode was released on DVD along with "Say Cheese and Die!" *While this is the sequel to "Say Cheese and Die!", the actors and actresses are different. An interesting note is that you actually see the picture that was taken that made Shari disappear, something you didn't see in the original. However, they used the new actress instead of the old one. Category:Books Category:Books by R.L. Stine Category:Goosebumps Category:Say Cheese and Die Books Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Schools Category:Teachers Category:Relatives Category:Parents Category:Animals